Harry Potter and the Horribly Embarrassing Spell
by Josephine Stone
Summary: Harry Potter and the Horribly Embarrassing Spell Which Never Should Have Worked To Begin With. Harry is forced to do a spell in class that would show a glimpse of what his life would be like if they were all muggles.


_I would like to thank rhythm-within for editing this for me._

_These characters are not mine they belong to JK Rowling and I make no money from this._

* * *

_Why do these things happen to me? _Harry thought as he conjured the spelled. _Because, you're famous and everyone is way too interested in your life. _

Sometimes, he wished he wasn't so good at magic.

The Professor warned them that a class had not successfully completed this spell in fifteen years. She said it could be very informational and help gain insight on things in their own world by seeing ourselves in another.

The concept was a little too much for some of them to handle; there were other universes that are living just like them in parallel dimensions. They all decided on Harry right away for the experiment. It was Neville's idea to see a world where they were all Muggles. There were three different scenarios they could choose from, the easiest being to just see what his other self was doing in said world at that very moment. No one wanted to see that, because Harry's other self would be in class. Another option was to pick an hour that had already happened and watch that like a recording. Then most difficult, which, of course, was what they wanted him to try was a montage, of sorts, of a specified day. It would show the moments in which his other self experienced the most emotion.

That was scary to share with people, the Professor warned, because there was no filter; if your other self died, they cut themselves, were having sex or crying themselves to sleep. They would watch it, whatever was the most emotional part of their day. They could be really bad or really good emotions, and no one really wants to share those with their classmates. Harry would not have tried, if it hadn't been for Malfoy; who made some comment about him being too afraid to try it.

So, of course, he did.

They decided on the previous Friday. It worked. He had hoped it wouldn't. It hadn't in fifteen years, but of course, Harry would make it work. Malfoy huffed once it was obvious they were actually going to get to see Harry's other life. They were both thinking the same thing. _Of course, it worked for him. _In the middle of the room, where they had cleared it out and drawn a circle, a spherical glow began to form and then expanded across the room. The image that appeared looked just like a pensive image except you could not walk through it, as if it were really there.

At first, all they could see was part of a bedroom and a television. A tape was playing an interview with Draco Malfoy on a morning chat show. _Why was he watching that? _Harry wondered.

'Draco, tell us why you decided to come out like this?'

'Well, it was more because they asked me to.' Draco on screen shifted nervously. 'This bill is about to be passed and it would make it illegal for homosexuals to get married. My father is all for it, of course. My mother and I don't share that opinion. Obviously. The magazine asked if I would do an interview, take a few pictures and I agreed.'

'How have things been since?'

'Not the best.'

The interviewer laughed.

Draco forced a smile. 'I get called a faggot, at least, five times a day in the hall, but things have been settling down a bit.'

The interview continued and there was still no sign of Harry, but the area was slowly panning out. They would have heard the noise his other self was making, except that there was too much commotion in their classroom.

'Draco? You're bent?' Blaise asked. Draco had a sour look on his face, but did not answer. _This was an emotional moment for Harry, why? _Draco thought, along with Harry and quite a few others. Until everything was in focus, and Harry was clearly in the picture. It was mortifying, once he realized what he was doing.

Harry was on his bed, wanking to Draco Malfoy smiling and fidgeting on the screen. He was coming just after it was clear to everyone what he was doing. Harry blushed and buried his face into his hands. Draco was in shock and all the girls were excited, except Hermione who thought she might throw up at seeing her best friend come.

Before anyone in the classroom had a chance to say anything, there was a knock on the door and a woman's voice.

'Harry, hurry up!' Harry cleaned himself up and began changing out of his bedclothes. His room was a mess, and he picked up some discarded jeans off the floor after putting on clean pants.

'I'll be right there, Mum!'

Harry in the classroom's head shot up hearing that. He was no longer concerned about everyone else there watching this with him, or what else they might see. He was going to get to see his parents. Everyone else seemed to have realised this as well and were watching him more than the alternate reality as it changed. His whole family was in the kitchen and had just finished eating.

'What were you watching this morning?' One of his younger sisters' asked teasingly, with a smug look on her face.

'Harry, television so early in the morning?' Lily asked shaking her head as Harry closed his eyes and winced. This was a conversation he tried to avoid in front of his parents. His mother probably knew; he could be a little too obvious at times. His dad had no idea and would not take it well.

'It was just Malfoy's interview. It's not like I watching cartoons or something.' He mumbled, hoping everyone would just dropped the conversation, before he turned it into fight.

'Don't mumble and I thought you already watched that?' his father said. Harry rolled his eyes and his sister snickered. Both his sisters knew, only the older one ever teased him about it though.

'Only about twelve times since he recorded it Monday.' The same sister continued to tease him. The other girl at the table had yet to look up from her hand held video game and was the youngest of the kids there.

'Shut it, Tracy', He hissed and tried to kick her under the table, but she dodged it and laughed at him.

'What's so interesting about a fifteen minute interview where some fairy talks about being bent?' His mother cleared her throat and tried to change the subject whilst Harry glared at his father. Tracy looked somewhere in between shock and amusement and the youngest girl finally looked up to stare at her dad like he was an idiot. His father did not notice this, because he was still half reading the newspaper that was lying next to his plate on the table. 'Well, I should get going. I'm going to be out of town this weekend. I fly out tonight. Harry do you mind taking care of the yard for me?'

'Of course not', Harry said in a bitter tone that everyone ignored as his dad went around the room and kissed everyone goodbye. The scene changed again and he was in the middle of a conversation with his sister whilst he drove them to school. In the class room, Harry had been slowly walking towards the scene looking back and forth at all his family members that he never got to meet. He didn't have any reaction to the fact that every conversation was about him being bent and having a crush on Draco Malfoy. His thoughts were completely centered on his family and how they treated each other. What they looked liked and how different he seemed.

'You should ask him out', Tracy said, which caused his other self to blush. 'Oh, come on. It's not like we all don't know….' She laught as she said it. He pretended to be concentrating on driving. 'Even mum knows what your "really" doing whilst you watch his interview.' His younger sister smirked in the backseat.

'You shouldn't say things like that in front of her', Harry said. 'And you should''t think about things like that anyway.'

'I'm fourteen, not twelve…', Tracy informed him only for Harry cut her off.

'Well, Emily is twelve—'

'And yet I know what wanking is', Emily said. 'I do it quite often myself.' Tracy laughed and clutched her sides at the look on Harry's face. 'Well, the girl version of it anyway.' Which made Tracy laugh harder, if that was even possible, and Harry to shake his head at both his sisters.

'Emily, I don't need to know these things.'

Harry and his classmates were laughing along with Tracy at the whole conversation. He thought that he would love to be close enough to his siblings that they would be comfortable enough to talk to him about everything. Just to have siblings, he would put up with it. He had told himself he wouldn't be a brother like Ron who was way over protective of Ginny, if he had the chance. Apparently, he was wrong.

'You're just jealous, because we have boyfriends and you are too scared to ask out the one guy you've been drooling over for years', Tracy said, once she calmed down.

'I'm not scared, nor jealous. And since when does Emily have a boyfriend?' The rest of the conversation did not impact Harry much, because the scene once again faded. Much to the disappointment to everyone in the room, because they were very interested in who she was dating. They might go to their school, if they even existed in their world at all.

Harry, Ron and Hermione where headed toward Harry's locker before they went to lunch. Draco Malfoy was shuffling through books at his locker which was only two away from Harry's. Harry stopped right in the middle of the hallway when he spotted Draco. His friends stand with him as he got the courage to continue forward.

'There he is mate, just go ask him', Ron said and pushed him forward slightly.

'Yeah, Harry, we'll see you in the cafeteria.' She pulled on Ron's arm and he followed her down the hall leaving Harry there staring at Draco. He finally breathed and walked forward to his locker. As he got there he nodded toward Draco.

'Hey.' Draco looked up and nodded in return, then went back to looking through his bag. Harry started to fumble with his lock and didn't notice Draco nervously glancing up at him. Everyone in the classroom, however, did.

'You are bent', Blaise said as he stared at Draco. Draco was still in shocked and looked over at Harry, who looked bewildered, but not disgusted nor upset by the news. Though, it did start off with Harry wanking to Draco. He wondered if Harry thought about him in their world.

'Problem Potter?' The Draco in the scene drawled at Harry, who blushed even more. He yanked at the lock and finally got it opened. Draco smirked as he continued watching him. In the classroom, Harry and Draco are looking back and forth at each other and then the scene. It was much different when his family wasn't around. Harry had to think about the whole crushing on Malfoy thing. Malfoy was attractive, but Harry had never looked at any guy that way before. Not that he looked at too many girls that way either.

'Hey, Potter', the Malfoy at his locker said, 'I wanted to thank you, for the other day, for sticking up for me.'

Harry shrugged it off. 'No problem.'

'No, it was really decent of you. I know I haven't always treated you the best.'

The Harry in the classroom snorted.

The Harry in the alternate world half laughed.'A bit of an understatement don't you think?'

Draco looked stunned and the slammed his locker and turned to walk away.

'Wait, Malfoy. I'm sorry.' Harry pulled Draco back by his elbow.

'No, it's fine.' He turned to face Harry. 'I'm just going to go.' He started to back away at the end of the sentence, before he turned to leave again. Harry shut his locker and ran after him cutting him off and forcing him not to leave.

'No, wait', Harry mumbled something, but no one could hear it.

Draco shook his head and waited.

'I was wondering…uhm…what you were doing after school…today…maybe, if.' He fidgeted and blushed, and damn if Draco didn't find it cute.

'Are you asking me out?' Draco looked confused, and Harry closed his eyes as he winced. Waiting for Draco to laugh at him for thinking he would ever want to spend time with him.

'Yes, you see I'm...'

'Bent?' Draco finished for him.

Harry nodded, then glanced up at his face, which was stunned.

'Yes. I'd love to.'

The scene was changing and Harry expected the worst, only this time Draco was not smirking, but looked just as frighten as he did. They had the whole evening together. Alone. Harry would definitely be feeling something, it was about to get worse than his classmates seeing him wank.

It was his bedroom again, the door flew opened has Harry tried to clean as much of it as he could before Draco entered it in ten seconds. There were pages taped to his wall from the article Draco had done in the magazine. They were level with his bed, on the wall behind it. He had his hands full of clothes and grabbed a pillow throwing it against the wall. To hide the pictures when Draco came into the room.

'Sorry, my room's a mess.' He opened his closet door to put the clothes in his laundry basket temporality forgetting that the center fold picture of Draco was tape on the inside of the door.

Draco tried to stop a laugh as Harry slammed his closet shut and blushed even more. Draco sauntered over to Harry's bed and lay back on it. Harry leaned against his desk and tried not to die right there. Draco sat up and shook his head at him, then pulled the pillow away from the wall exposing more pictures of himself.

'Are you really going to stand over there and be embarrassed? Because I know that you fantasize about me?' Draco raised an eyebrow at him daring him, but Harry just stared. 'Or are you going to come over here and do to me what you've, obviously, been thinking about a lot this past week?'

It took two steps for Harry to cross the distance and push Draco back on to the bed. He was nervous, but he never was in his dreams and that was what Draco asked for. He pressed his lips against Draco's with determination and then trailed his mouth along his jaw up to his ear. Down his neck and pulled up Draco's shirt and attacked his hips. Harry spent a lot of time fantasizing about Draco hips.

He kissed up his chest and back to his mouth making Draco pant and Harry moan. He started to grind against Draco who continued to copy everything that Harry was doing. Their moans continued to get louder and if they kept it up much longer. They both were going to come. In the classroom, Draco starred in shock and Harry and returned to hiding his face. No one had the courage to speak, not even the Professor. Though she was trying to think of a way to cancel the spell. She thought this might actually be good for them. To see how different they would be with each other without a war hanging above their heads. But it was getting out of hand and she wasn't sure how far they would go. Being that it was their first time or not.

'I'm so in love you, Draco', Harry moaned into his ear and came.

'Oh, yes', Draco moaned back at Harry. 'I've wanted you for so long', Draco said followed by the real Draco chocking.

'What?' Draco said, 'Can't you make this stop?' He glared at the teacher, who just silently shook her head.

The boys in the scene quickly broke apart from a knock on the door, and the boys in the classroom sighed in relief.

The next scene was just Harry and his mother quietly talking in the kitchen. She was smiling. He was both blushing and smiling while biting his lip; which all the girls thought was too cute, except the Slytherin girls who thought it was pathetic and were shooting glares at Draco.

'Harry, I'm glad you're happy; I just don't want you rushing into anything.' Lily put her arm around his shoulder and squeezed him. His mother was beautiful he thought, even as she got older.

'So you're saying I probably shouldn't have told him I was in love with him', he said wincing and waiting for her to explode on him.

Harry wondered how angry his father got about the homosexual situation, since his other self seemed so self-conscious about it. Yet, all the girls in his family did not seem to have a problem with it.

'Harry you didn't', she said with a worried look.

He nodded.

She sighed with a slight shake of her head. 'And he didn't run? He still wants to spend the night with you?'

He shrugged.

'What did he say?'

She pressed.

'That he's wanted me for a very long time', Harry said shyly. 'Dad isn't going to like this.'

'No, he isn't.'

Harry was close to tears watching this scene and he didn't care what anyone thought about it. The classroom was dead silent, and he had almost forgotten that they were all there. He wished he could talk to his parents about what was going on in his life. Hell, he wished the biggest problem he had was a crush on Malfoy.

'Harry', she continued. 'We love you no matter what. It's just that you're the only boy and will be the last of the Potters, if you don't have kids.'

Harry looked at her confused; why would that matter? They weren't like the Malfoys and they didn't care about carrying on family lines.

'He is just in denial about it all.'

'He's going hate me.'

'No, he's not.' His mother reassured him. 'But, I'm not going to force you to tell him until you're ready. Draco can stay tonight, since your dad's out of town. It'll just be our little secret.'

He smiled up at his mother and gave her a kiss on the check.

The scene switch again. He and Malfoy were snogging in his bed, this time barley wearing anything at all. They could see a dragon tattoo that twisted around Draco's back, before Harry flipped him over on to it. Draco started kissing down Harry's chest and took him into his mouth. He was moaning around Harry as Harry was muttering incoherent sentences.

'That feels so good, Draco.'

The bedroom door burst open and James Potter stood in the doorway. They both jumped and tried to cover themselves. Harry could see that it was about a minute until midnight; maybe less. He really wanted to know what happen with his father.

'What is going on here?'

His mother showed up with his sisters from behind his dad. 'Honey, calm down', his mother said, and then there was a lot of yelling. Most of it came from his father, and quite a bit from Tracey.

His mother tried to get everyone calm and Emily rolling her eyes trying to get Harry to smile through gestures instead of words. Which, worked a little bit. He could see himself calming down before everything began to glow again and fade away.

The room was an uncomfortable quiet as everyone processed what they seen and tried to figure out how they should react.

'Looks, like you were pretty good at that Draco.', Pansy teased. He opened his mouth to insult her, but looked at Harry who was still staring at the circle on the floor and thought better of it. He had spent most of the last six years trying to convince himself that he hated Potter and didn't care what he thought of him. In reality, his was the only opinion that matter to him, and that was why he did so many outrageously embarrassing things in front of Potter.

He did not care what anyone else thought of him, he just wanted Harry's attention. However much he could get. He just realized all he really had to do was be himself. School was going to be hell for a few weeks, until people forgot about the incident. Neither one of them really cared about that though, nor were they thinking about it.

* * *

'Potter.' Draco nodded at Harry in the hall a few days after the incident. Harry stopped and stared at him. It had taken a while for everything to sink in. In fact, Ron had to keep reminding him, that he effectively had sex with Malfoy in front of his peers, too many times to count. It hit Harry in that moment, alone in the hallway with Malfoy, that in that other world that very second they were having sex. Well, maybe not that second. They were at school, but most likely once they got back to Harry's house.

'Malfoy?' Harry stepped closer.

'Yes?' Draco watched Harry's face suddenly nervous.

'Have you ever thought about it?' Harry hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth, and he wasn't sure why he asked. He definitely didn't expect the answer he got.

'All the time.' Draco stiffen as soon as he said it, he had never admitted it out loud. He hadn't meant to say that, at least, not as forward as that.

'What are you doing after class?' Harry bit his lip holding back a sheepish smile as he watched Draco try hold back his own.


End file.
